In radio receivers, a received radio frequency (RF) signal is amplified and demodulated. This process often includes a frequency translation operation where the incoming signal is mixed with a locally generated signal. This enables subsequent amplification stages to be performed over a narrower pass band. This makes it easier to build amplifiers and other components with acceptable levels of distortion, noise and power consumption characteristics. Despite these operations, non-linearity may still exist within the RF signal processing path and/or the baseband signal processing path. The non-linearity may result from the performance of real world transistors as opposed to ideal ones, or charging and discharging of explicit or parasitic capacitors in signal processing elements, such as analog to digital converters, giving rise to non-linearity.